Return
by cl0secombats
Summary: uncreative title oTL... anyway, this is just a short fanfiction about what happens after looker leaves and how emma feels and all that jazz B] then he comes back and then its all cool. so i mean. i dunno this is a bad summary lol just read it and you'll understand. oh and R&R :3


**Return**

It had been a few months since Xerosic and Looker had left Kalos.

By then, Emma had gotten used to their absence. At times, it was very lonely in the Looker Bureau, but she always had Mimi, who'd evolved into Meowstic, to talk to. She'd become much more mature and the Looker Bureau was getting a lot more attention. There was almost always a new client everyday and Emma enjoyed helping out the people of Lumiose City. Though there were days when she wished that Looker would come back.

She really missed him.

It was a fairly quiet day; Emma had fell asleep on the desk because of the lack of sleep. Recently, she couldn't sleep as soundly as she used to. There was no real explanation for it. Even the Scientists that she met while being in the Team Flare hideout said that they didn't know what was wrong. Oh well. It didn't matter, aside from the fact that it stopped her from working as well as she would usually do. She was awoken by Mimi, who shook her awake. The teen pushed herself up off the desk, yawning loudly.

"What is it, Mimi...?" The black-haired girl asked sleepily, looking down at the feline. Mimi handed her an envelope, which she opened slowly. She really didn't feel like doing work, especially after she just woke up. The letter smelled like coffee; just like the coffee that _he_ used to drink all the time. It made her smile before she opened up the letter that was neatly folded. The Meowstic blinked, looking up at Emma as if to say 'well, read it, then!'. She rolled her eyes, still smiling a little, before reading the letter outloud to her Pokemon.

_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry I haven't sent you a letter in such a long time. I've been very busy in Sinnoh lately. There was a sudden outbreak of criminal activity that prevented me from writing to you. I hope you're doing well._

_I'd also like to inform you that on Sunday the 12__th__ of January, I will be returning to Kalos to see you. Sorry it's so sudden. I will be staying for a few months, before going back to Sinnoh. Meet me at Lumiose Station at 6PM if possible. If not, I will meet you at the Looker Bureau. _

_Excuse the short letter, but I really do not have much time. Thank you for reading._

_- Looker_

Emma had to read the letter a few times, not believing what she was reading. He was returning to her... It felt like forever. She became slightly dazed from shock, before Mimi snapped her out of it by using Disarming Voice. "Oh! Sorry, Mimi... I was just... Thinking." She smiled as the Psychic-type rolled her eyes, before pointing at the clock. "Oh, jeez! It's nearly 6!" She exclaimed, jumping up quickly.

The teen looked into the mirror, making herself look semi-decent. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out the door, with her Pokemon hurrying behind. She headed straight for Lumiose Station, crashing into various people who mumbled curses at her. She yelled "sorry!" as she pushed through the crowds of Lumiose Station, before finally getting there. Mimi jumped up onto her shoulder, finally catching up.

Emma checked her watch; it was 6:05. _Where is he?_ She looked around, not seeing anyone that looked remotely familiar. She sighed to herself, feeling tears form in her eyes. The black-haired girl shook her head. _He has to be here! He wouldn't lie to me..._ Thoughts spun around in her head as she frantically looked around. She remained there, looking around until 6:30. "He's not coming... He lied to us." She whispered, looking down at the ground. Her Pokemon whimpered, patting her cheek with one paw.

"Emma?"

She blinked, turning around. "Looker!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she leaped into the detectives arms. "Oh my gosh, I thought you weren't going to turn up... I thought... you lied..." The black-haired girl wept to his coat. She didn't know how to feel; she was caught between happiness and sadness. It was a strange feeling.

Looker wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he rested his head on her head. "I wouldn't lie. I'm sorry I worried you." He said, looking over at Mimi and tickling her cheek. "The train had some delays, which is why I was so late." The adult explained as Emma pulled out of the embrace, wiping the tears from her face.

"I-I'm... glad you're here now..." She smiled, laughing a little.

Looker smiled back. "I'm glad to be back too. Now, how has the Looker Bureau been while I was gone? Come on. I'll take you to the cafe and you can tell me about it there."

_Fin_

**please r&r3 sorry this is kinda short but I hope you like it uwu!**


End file.
